


Lunatics of a cultist

by Ev1l0rd



Category: Terraria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev1l0rd/pseuds/Ev1l0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We tought our seals were strong. At least strong enough to stop It from returning. We were wrong, the seals are broken and I'm the last hope to defend the world from It. I am the Ancient Cultist and this is the story about us sealing It away and a human that unknowingly is trying to unseal it out of greed. He will be stopped... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatics of a cultist

I didn't know it had to come to this. I really didn't. I tought that the Seals would be powerful enough. But now... I'm not sure anymore. That monster... it destroyed everything. Everything we did. All for naught.

I am the Ancient Cultist. A long time ago my story begins...

It had always been there. The cursed creature. No-one knew where it came from. It was constantly razing destruction wherever it could go. Our cult was created in order to subdue it. We build a giant dungeon to seal away Its minions. After we did that we sealed It away. We put it in a Temple made by the Lizard People, telling them it was their deity. They accepted it. It was a lie, the statue we build was a safekeep to defend the world against It and hide the Planet from outsiders.

Once we sealed both away, we began to create the additional seals. First we created the Plant. The Plant was intended to ensure that the Temple would remain closed.

Then we recieved reports. Reports about remnants of It. We decided to create three other seals in order to protect the Plant. The Twin Eyes, based of one of the creatures eyes were intended to beat It's own single left eye.

The Skull, based of one of the many skeletal heads it once had, intended to destroy any that would dare to try and break the Seals.

Lastly we created the Worm. Build with the capacity to shoot lasers the Worm was created to supplement the Skull and the Twin Eyes. We also put a stabilizer in each, preventing the Moon to eclipse the Sun.

While we tought this would be safe, we recieved new reports about a Demonic creature resting deep below.

The Cult opted to hide the powerful spirits of light and dark in it and linked them to the Seals. The creature agreed before getting sealed away as well. We sealed them because the constant conflict between them was what gave It power.

The Seal on the Demon was the strongest, requiring something that no one in their right mind could do.

In order to prevent anyone from entering the Dungeon where It's forces are hidden we decided to choose one of our Cult and let him get possesed by Skeletron. Skeletron was the commander of It's forces and would be the only one to keep them in check. As a final protection we hid the most dangerous of It's forces in the Plant.

Time passed. The Seals were proven effective and we left the land. We went to other regions so we could ensure that the remnants of It would be fully destroyed.

I remember it if it was yesterday, when a messenger came in claiming that a human had come and slaughtered It's escaped Eye. Not much later another report came in. Appearantley, It got angry and corrupted powerful forces of nature and sent an overgrown bee at the human. The human managed to overcome this. At this point we couldn't be more happy. The Remnants would be slaughtered within a few weeks and all would be peaceful.

A few days later, we received two reports. One of them detailed the fall of one of It's brains and the other the fall of one of It's tentacles. Happiness again. On an unrelated note, Goblins were gathering to cross the oceans around this time. I wondered what they were up to...

We then began to recieve worrying reports. The human that destroyed the Remnants had uncursed Skeletron and destroyed it. We deemed it as a casualty because we had hidden the dangers behind the Plant.

Then the reports were getting really scary, appearantly the human was resummoning It's Remnants in order to make armor out of it. Another report came in. The human this time had defeated the King of Slimes. The King got fed up due to the fact that the human kept slaughtering the Slimes. We opted to wait but keep a close eye on him.

Then that report came in. This report in particular was... somewhat worrying. The human had been into hell and obtained a Voodoo doll there. The Seal that we put on the Demon required a sacrifice.

From this point on, all reports became bad. The human accidentically tossed the doll in lava causing the Demon to be spawned. The human didn't even flinch while he swiftly defeated it, like he knew about the sacrifice, we suspected that the humans informant knew about the sacrifice and took his place. At this point we decided that it was time to activate The Three in order to calm the Spirits by ensuring their advance.

The human then defeated the Twin Eyes and The Worm with ease allowing the Moon to cover the Sun once more. At this point the Cult was preparing to move back to this land of horrors and dispatch of the human.

The news of the demise of the Skull came as no surprise, the Cult proceeded to send the four best Cultists in case of an emergency. The Plant is strong enough to defeat him, but just in case...

The human defeated the Plant and set free It's forces and recieved the key for the Temple of the Lizard People. With the Plants demise the Spirits proceeded slowly, and It's power had returned.

When we arrived the human was fighting the final Seal. He broke it and took away the last protection. Most of the Cult absorbed It as it was waking up, putting it in a Tablet. Only the four Cultists and me remained. We

defend this tablet with all we can by enchanting it with spells and readied ourselves for the time when the human, led by greed, that was certain now, would come after us.

Time passed and we saw the horrors of the Moon pass by. I saw living Pumpkins, giant living Ice Sculptures, Flaming wood, robotic Santa's and a living Christmas Tree. We finally saw the Moon covering the Sun. The horrors of another world came after the Human. All of this happened while we worked on the Seal.

But that wasn't the scariest part. The scariest part was when the human was fighting. First the Goblins invaded. They brought along a group of summoners. The Pirates brought along possesed Ships. But all of this pales in comparision of the day when the human decided to fish with a Truffle Worm, causing the most powerful force of nature, Duke Fishron to attack. And dear goodness. The screaming. We could hear it in the Dungeon. Sadly our hopes were for naught as the Duke was screaming and not the Human.

The four Cultists were killed. With no other choice left to me I absorbed the Tablet. I will prevent It's awakening at all costs. The human will not bring Doom to the world. My magics are powerful enough to ensure that the human will leave or die.

I bear the powers of Fire, Ice and Lightning and most importantly, the powers of Summoning and Cloning.

I began my assault by using the powers of Fire and Lightning and made two clones to speed up the summoning of a Phantasmal Dragon. It failed as the human hit me, destroying the clones and cancelling the summoning. This repeated for a while...

The human has beaten me. He came with a surprise attack, hitting me in the head. As my vision begins to blurry I cast my final defense: the Four Pillars, the keystones of the world will be awakend to defend the world against It.

I will be back. With the dawn of the next day, me and the Cult will be back and the human will meet his end at our hands. That is, if he manages to defeat It.

With these toughts in mind, I leave the human and give him an Ancient Manipulator, the most powerful of the Tables of Creation. The human considered it enough to not kill me.

Good luck feeble human. I was nothing compared to It. Moon Lord will kill you, and once that happens we can reseal him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story for Terraria's 1.3 contest, but because the word cap was a 1000 words, I had to cut parts of it. This is the full version.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Initially this was posted on my Fanfiction.net account (which I abandoned).


End file.
